Crime Hunter
by Peichman
Summary: El entorno de esta historia es un mundo similar al real. Kite es un detective privado y junto con sus ayudantes, Killua y Gon, deberá investigar el caso de una joven llamada Blythe (Neferpitou). La familia de esta chica esconde secretos oscuros que nuestros heroes irán descubriendo.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

York New City era una de las ciudades más grandes y famosas del mundo, no solo por haber sido el lugar donde se habían inspirado infinidad de películas, libros, series y canciones sino también por su alta tasa de criminalidad. Raro era el día en que no hubiera mínimo un par de tiroteos o algún que otro asesinato. Por no hablar de las mafias y los políticos corruptos que estaban a la orden del día. Ser policía es sin duda uno de los trabajos más peligrosos que podrías tener en esa ciudad, al menos claro, si no te dejabas comprar por alguna mafia…

"¡Atchís!, maldita sea… otra vez me ha tocado buscar a un capullo de noche" pensó el joven mientras caminaba por las oscuras calles de la metropolitana ciudad. Esa noche era una de esas sin luna en las que no se veía nada y además hacía un frío que pelaba. El joven tenía unos veinte años de edad, delgado, de cara fina, nariz larga y afilada y una mirada seria.

Él era sin duda el mejor agente del cuerpo de policía, tanto es así que incluso hace poco había sido ascendido a inspector. No por nada había sido entrenado por uno de los mejores investigadores policiales que había dado el país. Su misión era clara, capturar a un asesino en serie y traerlo ante la justicia. Todos los casos coincidían en que al asesino le gustaba atacar de noche de manera indiscriminada, es decir, no seguía un patrón fijo dado que lo mismo se cepillaba a una jovencita que a un matón de discoteca. Se le conocía como el "oso" dado que abrazaba fuertemente a sus víctimas rompiéndoles varios huesos hasta provocarles la muerte. El resto del cuerpo no había tenido las agallas de buscar a semejante mastodonte así que le tocó a él salir en su búsqueda. "Menudo coñazo…" pensó entonces. No es que no le gustase su trabajo ni mucho menos, pero a veces ser tan bueno en lo suyo le resultaba un latazo.

De repente escuchó unos gritos:

-¡So…socorro, que alguien me ayude!

Era la voz de un niño pequeño. Sin dudarlo corrió a toda velocidad a través del callejón hacia el lugar del que procedían los gritos. Allí estaba el asesino, tal como lo había imaginado, tan grande como un oso. Tenía acorralado a un niño de unos diez años de edad. Por suerte el "oso" no se dio cuenta de su presencia y pudo reducirle con una facilidad asombrosa teniendo en cuenta la delgada constitución del joven policía.

Una vez esposado el enorme hombre, el policía se reincorporó mientras se sacudía la gabardina y se colocaba bien su sombrero.

-¡Gracias por salvarme señor, de no ser por usted ahora estaría muerto!

El policía se giró hacia el chico y lo miro enfadado.

-¿Por qué estabas a estas horas de la noche en la calle?, ¿es que no has visto las noticias, niño?

-Es que quería capturarlo yo mismo.

-¿Ah sí, y como pretendías hacerlo?- la expresión del policía seguía siendo de enfado pero ahora mostraba cierta curiosidad.

-Pues había fabricado un taser con esta cámara de fotos de mi madre.

-Déjame examinarla con más detalle chico- el policía cogió cuidadosamente la cámara de las manos del niño- Vaya, parece que efectivamente esta descarga sería capaz de desmayar a alguien.

-¿Si, a que es genial?

En ese momento el policía golpeó en la cara al chico y lo tumbó al suelo.

-¡Aaagh!, ¿por qué haces eso?

-Por dos razones, primero, no debes tomarte la justicia por tu mano, para eso están las fuerzas del orden, segundo, si has tenido que pedir ayuda a gritos es evidente que o bien te ha fallado el invento en el momento justo o bien te paralizó el miedo…

-Vale, lo reconozco, señor. Tuve miedo y me titubearon los dedos en el último segundo…

-No deberías haber salido de noche a buscar a un criminal sediento de sangre, ¿Qué cara pondrían tus padres si se enterasen de que te ha pasado algo?

-Ya, pero es que yo… había visto los crímenes de ese señor en la televisión y… no sé alguna especie de instinto en mi me decía que debía detenerle…

El policía tendió una mano al chico para ayudarle a levantarse y el niño cogió la delgada aunque firme mano del policía.

- ¿Cómo te llamas, niño?

-Gon, Gon Freecs.

- ¡¿Freecs… espera, eres el hijo de Ging Freecs?!

-No lo sé, mi padre me abandonó cuando era un bebé y desde entonces Mito cuida de mí.

El policía sonrió al chico mientras lo levantaba.

-Sois tal para cual, solo al hijo de Ging se le hubiera ocurrido ir detrás de un criminal dejándose llevar por su sentido de justicia dejando todo atrás… -murmuró el policía.

-Cuando sea mayor me gustaría ser policía como tú y capturar a montones de criminales. ¿Podrías enseñarme?

-Por supuesto, pero puede que me lleve algún tiempo, ya sabes. Ahora me tocará hacer un montón de papeleo… Bueno, ahora que pienso… lo mismo dejo este trabajo y todo.

-¿Y a que te dedicarás entonces?, ¿no vas a enseñarme?

-Seré detective privado, y aceptaré solo los casos que me parezcan interesantes. Por supuesto si hago eso tendré tiempo para adiestrarte. Empezaras siendo mi ayudante.

-¿Has tomado esa decisión de una forma demasiado espontanea, no? Según mamá Mito, los policías son funcionarios del gobierno que cobran un sueldo generoso.

-¡Vaya con el chico, estas bien espabilado! De hecho, llevaba bastante tiempo queriendo dejarlo. Quiero hacer las cosas más a mi manera, y conocer los casos de forma más cercana.

-Parece interesante.

-Lo será, créeme.

-¿Por cierto señor, como se llama?

-¡Ah!, perdón. Qué grosero por mí parte, yo aquí haciendo planes de futuro y ni siquiera me he presentado debidamente. Mi nombre es Kite y fui discípulo de tu padre.


	2. Capítulo 1

Capítulo 1: La chica rica

Kite, aquel joven huraño pero de buen corazón y reconocido talento se retiró del cuerpo para ser detective privado. Hubo mucho revuelo sobre ello en su día y nadie pudo creer como era posible aquello. Era alguien bastante más disciplinado que su maestro y nunca dio señales aparentes de hastío o problemas personales en el trabajo. Tanto es así que al menos tuvo la decencia de presentar su abandono en persona y ayudar a cerrar los últimos casos que tenía asignados. En cambio Ging, el mentor de Kite, se largó sin avisar a nadie a "investigar un caso de vital importancia" y no se le ha vuelto a ver en los últimos trece años. Lo último que se supo de él es que se había pasado siete de esos trece años formando a un adolescente como policía…

Como cada mañana, Gon Freecs se preparaba para ir a la oficina de su mentor Kite para aprender cosas sobre cómo ser detective. Aparte de ser su maestro en el arte de desentrañar misterios, Kite también era una especie de profesor particular que le ayudaba a prepararse los exámenes pertinentes que el chico tuviera que hacer hasta llegar a tener las acreditaciones necesarias para poder ser un detective por su cuenta.

Una vez desayunado y ya vestido con unos pantalones verdes cortos y una chaqueta del mismo color, Gon dio dos besos a su madre y se dispuso a salir por la puerta.

-¡Hasta por la noche, Mamá!

-¡Pásatelo bien hijo!, ¡y no dejes que el señor Kite te enseñe ningún cadáver!

-¡Pero si no veo ninguno no voy a saber cómo el asesino de turno mata a la víctima, eso es esencial para resolver ese tipo de casos!

-No hay excusa, todavía eres muy pequeño. (Aunque no creo que haya una edad para eso…) –dijo en un murmuro al final.

-Vale, está bien te prometo que si el señor Kite me quiere enseñar un cadáver le diré que no.

-Bien, espero poder confiar en ti.

-¡Sin problema, mamá!

Y ambos volvieron a despedirse.

Mito era una mujer joven de unos treinta y pocos años de edad. Vivian en una casita de un pueblo cercano a la ciudad. Ella no se había casado ni tenido hijos dado que toda su juventud se ocupó en cuerpo y alma en criar al chico. Por desgracia o por suerte el muchacho pronto dio señas de poder llegar a ser un inspector como su padre. Desde muy pequeño siempre tuvo una gran curiosidad por todo lo que le rodeaba además de un gran sentido de la justicia. Esto último le daba más de un dolor de cabeza a la pobre Mito, ya que Gon más de una vez se metía en algún que otro problema a cuenta de ello.

Pero sin lugar a dudas el disgusto más grande al que ella tuvo que enfrentarse fue el de aquel día en el que Gon se escapó para buscar a un peligroso delincuente a la ciudad. Por suerte un respetado agente de policía encontró al muchacho y lo trajo sano y salvo a su casa. Todo hubiera acabado ahí de no ser porque el hombre resultó ser un discípulo del desaparecido padre de Gon que además decía que iba a formar al muchacho para ser un gran detective como su padre. Ella no podía creer lo que oía y pensó que aquel joven le tomaba el pelo. Kite le explico todo lo acontecido esa noche y le pidió que por favor le dejase instruir al chico, que de cualquier cosa que le pasara a Gon él se haría totalmente responsable. Ella accedió con la condición de que empezara a adiestrarlo con al menos doce años de edad.

Después de aquel día Kite iba a hacer visitas a Gon para contarle algunas de sus aventuras y anécdotas de cuando era adolescente. Resulta que Kite creció en un orfanato, sus padres lo abandonaron allí cuando era un recién nacido junto con una gorra azul y un broche con una rosa blanca de seda.

Años más tarde descubrió por parte de la señora que cuidaba a los niños que sus padres habían muerto en la guerra, por lo que se quedaría hasta que fuera mayor de edad en aquel orfanato. Ella era cruel y siempre instaba a los niños a que se marcharan de allí lo antes posible. No pudiendo aguantar más vivir allí se fugó cuando tenía trece años a la ciudad. Estuvo viviendo en los suburbios durante un año en él cual aprendió a valerse por sí mismo, hasta que por azares del destino conoció a Ging Freecs el cual le sacó de las calles y le enseñó el oficio de policía. No tuvo problema alguno en ser admitido en el cuerpo de policía de la capital y en empezar lo que se pronosticaba entonces como una gran carrera.

Pero pronto empezó a aburrirse de su trabajo, era demasiado bueno y dejaba en ridículo a sus compañeros asi que como pronto lo trasladarían lejos de la ciudad decidió despedirse a sí mismo antes.

Ya en la actualidad, Kite iba caminando por un barrio residencial hacía su oficina, llevaba una gabardina azul marino, su inseparable boina azul con visera, un jersey blanco de cuello vuelto, unos vaqueros negros y unas zapatos de cuero. Cuando era policía solía llevar el pelo corto pero como ahora iba por libre se dejó una larga melena que le llegaba a las caderas. "Tienes un aspecto peculiar para ser detective…" solían decirle.

En ese momento sobre las ocho de la mañana hacía humedad y solo había ancianos paseándose por doquier y tiendas cerradas. "¿Qué podría hacer hoy de comer?, ayer ya comí pasta…así que hoy no estaría mal un poco de pescado" pensó. Iba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que ni se enteró que le estaban llamando a gritos en ese momento. Era un hombre de veintipocos años de edad, bien trajeado, con el pelo negro de punta y unas gafas de sol redondas.

-¡Eh, Kite!, tierra llamando a Kite, ¿me oyes?

-¿Ah?, vaya, eres tú, Leorio -dijo Kite con tono soñoliento.

- ¿Cómo que "vaya eres tú, Leorio"? Llevo un buen rato llamándote, ¿es que no me oías?

-Pues mira que es raro con lo que te encanta hablar a voces -dijo Kite mientras reía.

-Menos cachondeo, -dijo, frunciendo el ceño- que ya tengo la carrera de medicina y podré ejercer de manera legal en la agencia.

-Enhorabuena, Leorio -dijo Kite sonriendo -Pero… ¿has venido a buscarme solo para decirme eso?

-No, he venido para decirte que no me esperes para abrir la oficina, hoy tengo fiesta de graduación.

-Bueno, espero que te lo pases bien. ¿No te pases con la bebida, eh? Tú y tus compañeros médicos debéis dar buen ejemplo.

-Que si hombre, no me seas mojigato. ¿Por qué no te vienes con nosotros?

-Iría encantado pero hoy no deja de ser un día laboral…

-Tu siempre tan estirado, carpe diem hombre, ¡que la vida son dos días!

-Este fin de semana podríamos celebrar una fiesta con los chicos por lo de tu graduación si quieres.

-Bueno, suena bien… lo malo es que no habrá alcohol, ¿no?

-Haberlo… -empezó el detective dubitativo- lo puede haber, pero ni una gota a los críos o sus padres me matan.

-Hecho, nos vemos mañana. ¡Adios!

-Adiós, ¡pásatelo bien! –Dijo Kite despidiéndole con la mano.

Leorio Paradinight era un conocido de Kite de su época de policía raso, antes de ascender a inspector. Estuvo a punto de meterlo en la cárcel por ejercer ilegalmente la medicina pero le perdonó porque a fin de cuentas no había hecho ningún mal a nadie, solo había operado a personas que no podían permitirse una operación, ya que el sistema sanitario del país era totalmente privado. Solo hubo una condición, debía sacarse de inmediato la carrera de medicina. Cuando Kite dejó la policía le ofreció a Leorio un puesto de "secretario" en la agencia, así podría ayudar económicamente a su camarada a sacarse la carrera a la par que iba poniendo en práctica sus conocimientos de médico.

Por el camino Kite fue notando algo raro…como si alguien le estuviera observando. Se dio la vuelta hacia atrás rápidamente pero no vio a nadie, solo a un par de estudiantes yendo a clase mientras hablaban. "Me lo habré imaginado…" -musitó. Se quedó pensando unos momentos y se dispuso a girar la esquina donde se alzaba el local en el que tenía su agencia. Nada más hacer esto se encontró con una extraña estampa delante de su local de trabajo…

Había una jovencita sentada con las piernas cruzadas y apoyada contra la pared al lado de la puerta del local, estaba leyendo un libro: "Cuentos extraordinarios de Edgar Allan Poe". Tenía la piel más rosada y limpia que el detective había visto en su vida, su pelo era de color rubio-plateado, ondulado y corto. Sus grandes ojos de color ambarino estaban totalmente volcados en la lectura. Llevaba una chaqueta de color azul marino y unas medias y pantalones naranja con rayas negras verticales. Mientras se chupaba el pulgar para pasar de página la joven se percató de la presencia de Kite quien se había quedado mirándola.

-¿Quieres algo señor? -dijo con una voz con deje infantil.

-No deberías chuparte los dedos para pasar las páginas. Es antihigiénico, ¿sabes?

-Bueno, llevo haciéndolo toda mi vida – dijo ella sin despegar la vista del libro.

-Bueno, que hayas llevado desde siempre haciéndolo no quiere decir que estuviera bien hecho. Los libros pueden contener bacterias que te estas llevando a la boca y además de eso tenemos el hecho de que deterioras los libros haciendo eso.

-¿Y qué solución propones? –preguntó con curiosidad.

-Existen unos humedecedores para los dedos.

-¿Cómo funciona eso?

-Mojas el dedo en una esponja que contiene una crema que cubre el dedo con una película anti-bacteriana.

-Ya veo, lo probaré -dijo la joven asintiendo con la cabeza.

-En fin… ¿Qué te trae por aquí, "niña rica"?, no creo que hayas venido hasta esta oficina solo para ponerte a leer.

-No, de hecho he venido para encargarle un caso al señor Kite y…-ella se quedó pensando un momento- espera. ¿Por qué me has llamado "niña rica"?

-¿Bromeas?, salta a la vista que eres alguien de alta cuna o por lo menos con mucho dinero... Ese bolso que llevas ahí es de Prada, de esta temporada por cierto. Usas un perfume con un olor muy llamativo –él olisqueó un poco- número cinco, ¿verdad?

-Bueno si, ¿pero y si he robado este bolso y el perfume?- dijo la chica.

-Bueno, es verdad que tienes unas buenas piernas -dijo mientras miraba los fuertes muslos de la joven- con las que podrías correr bien. Pero esas manitas se ven muy delicadas, no parece que hayas hecho nunca trabajo especialmente duro con ellas, además veo que tienes un callito en uno de esos dedos por lo deduzco que no coges bien el lápiz y has tenido que estudiar. Los ladrones no son estudiantes… El que tengas unas piernas fuertes será debido a que habrás practicado atletismo. Por otro lado, esa chaqueta es a medida, si la hubieras robado te quedaría holgada por algún lado, pero está perfectamente proporcionada tanto en mangas, cuello, hombros y pecho…. Quizás los pantalones no sean a medida, pero la ropa no da mucho dinero y si un ladrón quisiera llevarse alguna prenda como botín dudo que se llevase unos pantalones. Finalmente, ese libro que llevas ahí es una primera edición, no hay muchas en buen estado hoy día por lo que descubrir si lo has robado sería sencillo.

La joven boquiabierta estaba impresionada por la capacidad deductiva de ese hombre, había acertado de pleno en todo.

-¿Tú eres el detective, verdad? -dijo con convicción la chica.

-Efectivamente, mi nombre es Kite. ¿Y tú?

-Blythe, Blythe Amaise.-dijo sonriendo.

Kite entró y subió la persiana de la ventana que estaba detrás del que parecía ser el escritorio del detective. El local, que prácticamente era una pequeña casa, contaba con un par de sofás, una mesa grande entre los sofás, estanterías con libros y carpetas, una cocina pequeña, varios archivadores y un ordenador encima del escritorio.

-Bien, pase señorita Amaise póngase cómoda.-dijo Kite invitando a la joven a entrar con la mano.

-Vaya, tienes un buen local aquí montado. –dijo mientras ella miraba con curiosidad a todas partes mientras se dirigía a el sofá.

-Gracias –Dijo Kite mientras entraba en la cocina- ¿quieres algo, un café tal vez?

-No, si no le importa preferiría leche con cacao en polvo por favor -entonces se produjo un pequeño silencio.

-Mmmmm, ¿Cuántos años tienes señorita Amaise?

-Pues dentro de poco cumpliré los veintitrés.

-¿Y no crees que eres un poco mayorcita para eso? -dijo Kite en tono burlón- además para ser una ricachona tienes unos gustos poco refinados, ¿no? –Dijo mientras reía.

-¿Qué?, ¡no me mires con esa cara!, el café sabe amargo, no me gusta –dijo con tono infantil- Prefiero las cosas dulces.

-Bueno bueno no pasa nada, aquí precisamente tengo un bote cacao en polvo de un chico muy goloso que es amigo de mi ayudante-dijo mientras sacaba un bote de de la despensa.

-Caliéntelo por favor, no me gustan los grumos.

-Bueno, aun así todo el mundo sabe que no desaparecen del todo…-dijo el detective murmurando.

Una vez listo el batido caliente y el café, Kite se sentó en el sofá que había al otro lado de la mesa.

-Ahora viene la parte en la que le cuento por qué he venido aquí, ¿no? -dijo ella.

-Sí, pero vamos a esperar a que lleguen mis dos alumnos, tienen que estar al llegar… Me gusta que vean cómo va esto, ¿sabe?

-Entiendo…-dijo la joven mientras se tocaba la comisura de los labios.

Entonces ambos se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro.

-¿Por qué no se ha quitado eso al entrar? -preguntó Blythe mientras miraba con curiosidad la gorra.

-Es que me gusta mucho, me trae recuerdos de mi niñez.-dijo con un tono nostálgico mientras se quitaba la gorra descubriendo unos ojos grandes y rasgados de color marrón que la gorra siempre solía medio ocultar.

-Oye, ¿usted y yo no nos hemos visto antes, hace mucho tiempo…? -empezó a hablar Blythe.

-No sé, puede. He conocido a mucha gente en mi vida…-dijo él mientras volvía a colocarse la gorra en la cabeza.

-Ya veo….-dijo pensativa- ¿siempre se ha dedicado a esto de ser detective?

-No, para nada. Antes era policía, el mejor de mi promoción. Pero me aburría y decidí montar mi propio negocio –dijo con un cierto tono de orgullo- Háblame de ti, mi vida es aburrida no creo que te interese-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Pues…-dijo mirando hacia arriba con sus grandes ojos- vivo con mi familia en una mansión a las afueras de la ciudad, somos cuatro hermanos y mi madre. Estudio para poder ser cirujana algún día y me encanta leer libros.

-Vaya, nunca pensé que una ricachona quisiera tener un trabajo en el que tuviera que mancharse tanto las manos.

-Bueno, siempre me gustó poder curar yo misma a las personas. Y nunca me importó "mancharme las manos" -dijo entrecerrando los ojos y cruzando los brazos mientras fruncía el ceño.

-No pasa nada mujer, es un objetivo encomiable y lo respeto.

Entonces llamaron a la puerta.

-Deben ser mis ayudantes –dijo Kite.

El hombre se levantó y abrió la puerta, entonces entraron dos muchachos, entre ellos Gon, el otro joven que iba con él era aparentemente de su misma edad. Era blanco como la leche, el pelo era casi del mismo color y tenía los ojos azules. Llevaba una camiseta blanca con cuello en forma de uve y debajo una jersey azul marino de cuello vuelto, unos pantalones cortos de color negro y unas deportivas.

-¡Buenos días! –dijeron ambos al unísono.

-¿Qué tal?, ¿habéis hecho vuestros deberes?

-¡Sí!- dijo Gon- aquí tengo el informe del caso del último día.

-Bien, no te ha faltado detalle…-dijo Kite echándole un vistazo- y tú ¿Killua?, ¿has descubierto algo sobre Hisoka el mago-ladrón?

-Bueeeeno… -dijo el chico en tono perezoso- estoy en ello, ese tipo es muy difícil de encontrar.

-Espero que no te estés volviendo a escaquear para irte por ahí a comprar videojuegos, Killua –dijo Kite de forma desenfadada pero firme- eres un buen rastreador y confió en ti.

-Yo nunca te fallaría Kite, de eso puedes estar seguro.

-En fin, chicos hoy tenemos un nuevo caso. Esta chica de aquí nos explicará cuál es su problema, espero que toméis nota.

-¡Por supuesto!-dijeron ambos.

-Buenos días, mi nombre es Blythe Amaise, un placer –dijo la joven mientras le tendía una mano amistosa a Gon.

-Yo soy Gon Freecs y trabajo de ayudante con el señor Kite- dijo alegremente mientras estrechaba la mano de ella- este de aquí es Killua Zoldyck.

-Buenos días –dijo Killua en tono pasota sin sí siquiera mirarla mientras se dirigía la cocina.

-Un momento… - dijo Blythe- ¿has dicho que se llamaba Zoldyck?, ¿esa familia no son conocidos como los mejores asesinos a sueldo del mundo?

-Sí, pero él dejó ese camino y se vino a ser detective conmigo hace un año -dijo Gon.

-Quería usar mis habilidades innatas para poder ayudar a otros y entonces apareció Kite, una persona muy necesitada de ayuda–dijo Killua mientras masticaba media tableta de chocolate.

-Vaya fantasmón que estas hecho Killua -dijo Kite sonriendo.

-Tu sí que necesitas ayuda, con todas esas porquerías que comes no sé cómo no te has puesto hecho una foca ya - dijo Gon.

-No pasa nada, hombre, que yo lo quemo. Ser sigiloso y rápido consume mucha energía.

-Si tú lo dices…-dijo Gon.

-Bueno, una vez hechas las presentaciones vayamos al grano. ¿Qué negocios le traen por aquí, señorita Amaise? –preguntó el detective.

-Bien, vengo a denunciar –tragó saliva- un robo.

-¿Un robo? –preguntó Kite.

-Sí, hace un par de días se llevaron un objeto de valor de casa.

-¿Y por qué no le deja un caso así a la policía?-dijo Killua mientras juntaba las manos detrás de la nuca y ponía los labios en forma de pico- parece un rollo.

-No es tan simple… la po-po…-dijo tartamudeando- policía no ha encontrado gran cosa en la escena del crimen y necesitamos encontrar lo que han robado cuanto antes. Era algo muy importante para la familia.

-Entiendo… -dijo Kite- ¿Podríamos ir con usted a su casa?, nos gustaría revisar la escena del crimen para ver si encontramos alguna pista.

-Sin problema, está un poco lejos de aquí así que será mejor que llame para que nos recojan en coche-entonces la joven sacó un móvil y mandó a alguien a que les recogiera.

-Preferiría que nos recogieran a un par de manzanas de aquí.

-¿Por?-preguntó Blythe.

-Es muy engorroso llegar hasta esta zona en coche, además es temprano y me gustaría estirar las piernas… me ayuda a pensar.

-Vale, de acuerdo-dijo ella.

Kite le dijo el nombre de la calle en la que quería que los recogiese la limusina. Y una vez colgado el teléfono se pusieron en marcha todos juntos. Por el camino Gon y Killua fueron contándole a Blythe algunos de los casos que habían tenido que resolver, como el de una banda de tipos que se llamaban "los bombarderos". Se trataba de un grupo de tres hombres que les encantaba hacer volar en pedazos a sus víctimas. Por supuesto gente tan peligrosa no se rindió fácilmente y tuvieron que luchar con ellos cuerpo a cuerpo. Gon se enfrentó al jefe y Killua y Kite a los otros dos.

-Un momento… Sois solo un par de críos, ¿cómo pudisteis enfrentaros de tú a tú a criminales sedientos de sangre?-dijo sorprendida Blythe.

-¡Cometes el error de subestimarnos!-dijo Killua- tanto Gon como yo somos mucho más fuertes que los de nuestra edad gracias al entrenamiento especial de Kite.

-Sí, cincuenta sentadillas, diez kilómetros, cuarenta flexiones y cincuenta abdominales día sí y día también-dijo Gon- tenemos catorce años pero aún no hemos pegado el estirón.

-Madre mía…-dijo Blythe.

-"Mens sana in corpore sano" -dijo Kite- por mucho que les enseñe a hacer buenas deducciones o como llevar a cabo una buena investigación tienen que estar preparados para confrontar a todo lo que se les venga encima. Eso del criminal que se deja arrestar una vez puesto contra las cuerdas es tan poco frecuente como parece…

Una vez llegados al sitio acordado, un joven delgado y con el pelo corto y rojo oscuro les estaba esperando en una limusina.

-¿Os habéis tomado vuestro tiempo, eh?, ¡Que panda de lentorros!-dijo con tono chulesco.

-Perdona Cheetu, me he distraído charlando con el detective y sus amigos-dijo Blythe.

-Vaya, pensé que los criados tenían un trato más respetuoso con sus amos -dijo Gon.

-Mi familia tiene un trato muy cercano con el servicio -dijo Blythe y luego añadió susurrando- De todas formas él es bastante maleducado por lo general…

-Debe ser una autentica carga…-respondió Gon.

-¿Qué estáis murmurando ahí?-gritó Cheetu.

-¡Nada!-dijeron Gon y Blythe a la vez.

-Vamos señorita, siéntese en el asiento del copiloto-dijo abriendo la puerta del coopiloto con un tono algo más formal – venga, vosotros entrad por aquí que no tenemos todo el día.

Una vez dentro del coche.

-¿Te llamas Cheetu de verdad?-preguntó Killua curioso.

-No, es solo un sobrenombre -dijo el chofer mientras ponía la llave en el contacto.

-¿Y porque te llaman así?

-Ahora lo verás chaval -dijo soltando una sonora risotada.

Y al poco de arrancar el coche pegó un acelerón y se pusieron a correr a toda pastilla por la ciudad derrapando en todas las curvas y esquivando a todo el tráfico.

-¿Esto es siempre así?-preguntó Kite con su habitual serenidad aunque con un deje preocupado mientras se aguantaba la gorra.

-Sí, no hay remedio con él, pero no obstante es muy bueno conduciendo y la policía no suele cogerle…-dijo Blythe.

-No suele… -dijo Killua con rin tintín.

-¡Callaos ahí atrás o nos mato a todos! -gritó Cheetu.

Tras un viaje bastante movidito, la limusina los llevó milagrosamente a la mansión de los Amaise… que más que una mansión parecía un castillo dado que era increíblemente enorme. La casa estaba rodeada de un bosque y el corazón de ese bosque era la mansión en si.

"Supongo que tendrán muchos empleados viviendo en a la mansión, si no es que no puedo entender el tamaño de esta mansión… roza lo ridículo"-pensó Kite.

-Ya hemos llegado-dijo Blythe sacando a Kite de sus pensamientos.

Entonces todos bajaron del vehículo y atravesaron un camino que llevaba hasta la puerta principal.

-Por favor dejen a la señorita pasar primero -le dijo Cheetu a Kite y sus compañeros.

-¿Eh?, ah claro por supuesto. Lo de "las damas primero", ¿no?

-De hecho, tenemos esa costumbre con todos y cada uno de los amos de esta hacienda.

-Entiendo…-dijo Kite.

El rellano era tan grande como dos o tres habitaciones y tenía una escalera que subía al piso superior. El suelo era de mármol blanco y tenía una alfombra roja que llevaba hasta una escalera.

-Vaya vaya, ¡tenéis una buena mansión pero la de mi familia le da cien vueltas a esta! –dijo Killua.

-¿De verdad? – dijo Gon.

-Si, tenemos toda una montaña entera para nosotros –dijo riéndose.

-Por aquí-dijo Blythe.

Entonces llegaron a un cuarto decorado con tonos cálidos y con varios muebles de caoba, en el centro había un pedestal de mármol que tenía encima un cristal de forma cubica.

-Bien, ahora por favor señorita Amaise cuéntenos lo que ha pasado aquí-dijo Kite.

-Hace dos días a las doce de la noche desapareció lo que había dentro de esta urna.

-¿Qué había dentro?-preguntó Killua.

-Pues...-dijo pensativamente Blythe- se trata de un suero experimental en el que llevo tiempo trabajando.

-¿Un suero?-preguntaron Killua y Gon al unísono.

-Creía que estudiabas para cirujano, señorita Amaise.

-No, no es cosa mía, yo he ayudado un poco pero la idea fue de nuestra madre-todos en ese momento la miraron extrañados-lleva años trabajando en ello -dijo ella- con este proyecto trata de ganar el Nobel.

-¿Y para qué es ese suero? -preguntó Kite de manera inquisitiva.

-Para curar una enfermedad que está siendo muy infecciosa en África.

-Ya… -dijo Kite.

-Yo creo que vi algo en las noticias -dijo Gon mientras todos fijaban sus miradas en él- algo de una familia de nuevos ricos que estaba desarrollando una vacuna para no sé qué enfermedad.

-Interesante…-dijo Kite- por favor termine de contarnos los hechos.

-Esa noche alguien consiguió llevarse esto sin ser visto por las cámaras y sin hacer saltar alguna alarma.

-Veo que hay varias cámaras en esta sala -dijo Kite mientras se mordía la uña del pulgar.

-Sí, funcionan las veinticuatro horas y tenemos a un par de guardias que se van turnando para vigilarla-dijo Blythe.

-Maestro Kite, ¿crees que habrá sido cosa de Hisoka?-preguntó Gon.

-No creo –dijo Kite- este tipo de cosas no le parecen interesantes… por otro lado habría dejado una de sus cartas en la escena del crimen.

-De hecho-dijo Blythe en ese momento- encontramos este sobre en la verja esta mañana.

Entonces Kite se sorprendió por lo que había escrito en él.


	3. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2: La araña.

Kite cogió el sobre y vio que tenía escrito en el reverso: "De Hisoka para Kite, ábrelo cuando descubras quien ha sido, no creo que te sea difícil". Entonces Kite se guardó la carta en un bolsillo interior de su gabardina.

-¿Qué ponía en la carta?-preguntaron Gon y Killua.

-Luego os lo cuento… -dijo Kite- Bien, quisiera hablar con esos dos guardias que vigilan las cámaras por favor.

-Cheetu -dijo Blythe volviéndose a él que todavía seguía allí con la mirada perdida en el infinito- ve a buscar a los guardias que vigilan esta sala.

-Enseguida, tardaré un rato dado que seguramente estén en sus casas descansando.

-Con calma eh, no tenga usted prisa –dijo Kite con intención de apaciguar al joven.

-¿Eh?, hare lo que pueda pero eso va en contra de mi naturaleza, tío –respondió Cheetu en tono desafiante.

Y salió de la habitación por la izquierda que es donde se encontraban las escaleras, la habitación se encontraba en el primer piso.

-Gon por favor, examina esa urna y dime que es lo que deduces –dijo Kite.

-De acuerdo…-respondió Gon- al parecer la cerradura no ha sido forzada, así que seguramente quien robase esto le quitase la llave a alguno de los guardias.

-Es difícil que lo hicieran de noche dado que la vigilancia en toda la mansión es muy fuerte entonces –dijo Blythe- y de día también lo veo complicado.

-Quizás entraron por los conductos de ventilación como en las películas –dijo Killua.

-Mala idea –respondió Kite- en las películas queda muy bien pero en la realidad es un sistema muy ruidoso y eres detectado con facilidad, Killua, tú mejor que nadie deberías saberlo.

-Bueno, nunca he intentado ese sistema… lo tendré en cuenta a partir de ahora –dijo de forma despreocupada.

-Dime señorita Blythe, ¿viven todos los empleados dentro de la mansión?

-Casi todos, algunos de ellos viven en casas cercanas.

-¿Ha notado algo raro entre ellos últimamente?

-No, en absoluto… -respondió ella- ¿tiene algo en mente?

-Tengo una hipótesis pero necesito más datos para que sea más firme… Hábleme de las cámaras por favor.

-Las cámaras dejaron de grabar en un cierto momento. Los guardas dijeron que los ladrones debieron usar algún tipo de mecanismo avanzado para hacerlo.

-Desde luego no creo que el ladrón entrase en esta puerta sin ser visto –dijo Gon mirando el techo- las cámaras no son demasiado visibles. Al menos si no te has fijado durante unos segundos claro…

-Ya, bueno –respondió Kite mirando con atención una zona concreta del suelo fuera de la habitación mientras se mordía la uña del dedo índice- pronto lo descubriremos, mientras esperamos, ¿por qué no nos hablas un poco de los miembros de la familia, señorita Amaise?

-Claro -dijo Blythe- somos cuatro hermanos y nuestra madre. La mayor soy yo, el segundo hermano es Pouf, el tercero es Youpí y el más pequeño es Meruem.

"Vaya nombres tan raros tienen la gente de esta familia, aunque no soy nadie para hablar supongo…" pensó Killua.

-Este último es el fruto de un segundo matrimonio de nuestra madre. Pero le queremos como un hermano más –continuó Blythe.

-¿Y qué fue de vuestro padre y del padre del joven Meruem?- preguntó Kite.

-Ambos murieron, padre poco después de nacer Youpí y el señor Amaise recientemente.

-Mis más sentidas condolencias –dijo Kite quitándose la gorra- perdone mi exceso de curiosidad.

-En absoluto, usted es detective y como tal es un hombre curioso por naturaleza –dijo Blythe con una sonrisa pero sin dejar de lado su mirada seria.

-Eh eh eh, no tienes que ser tan respetuosa conmigo, puedes tutearme señorita Amaise –dijo Kite sonriendo.

-Como gustes… ¿Kite?- respondió Blythe.

-Eso está mejor.

-Entre estos dos hay química, ¿eh? –le dijo Killua a Gon en el oído.

-¿Tú crees?, solo se conocen de esta mañana… -respondió bajando la voz.

-Tu hazme caso, que para estas cosas tengo buen olfato…

De repente entró en la sala un joven de alta estatura, delgado, rubio y de facciones afeminadas. Llevaba una camisa blanca que recordaba a la de los antiguos mosqueteros, unos pantalones negros de tela ceñidos y una capa del mismo color.

-Buenas tardes Blythe –dijo arrastrando las palabras sin mirar a los demás.

-¡Aaaagh! –Gritó sobresaltada Blythe- ¡Hermano me has dado un buen susto! –dijo Blythe.

-Madre te está buscando, no estarás volviendo a holgazanear, ¿verdad? –dijo el extraño hombre mientras entrecerraba los ojos.

-¿Cuándo he holgazaneado yo?, ¡tú no eres el más indicado para hablar! –dijo Blythe.

-No sé de qué me hablas –dijo el hombre volviendo la mirada de forma melancólica hacia un lado.

-¡Dejaste tu carrera de músico para vivir del cuento en casa! –dijo Blythe con un tono levemente furioso- eres como un… "parásito ñoño", solo te pasas los días tocando el violín en tu cuarto y escribiendo sonetos de amor sin sentido.

-En el conservatorio me sentía muy atado yo soy como un espíritu libre… -se calló durante un par de segundos- ¡Como una _mariposa_! - el hombre suspiró- ¡Que dura es la vida del artista!

Entonces Kite tosió para llamar la atención de los dos hermanos.

Como osa… -dijo el hombre en un murmuro- ¿Quiénes son estos? –dijo refiriéndose a Kite y sus compañeros con desdén.

-Son los detectives que van a resolver el caso del robo. Este es Kite –dijo mientras lo señalaba con el brazo- y ellos son sus ayudantes, Gon y Killua.

-Vaya vaya… -dijo volviendo la vista hacia ellos mientras los miraba de arriba abajo.

-¿Y usted es…? –preguntó Kite.

-Mi nombre es Pouf –dijo el hombre mientras hacia una reverencia que iba a juego con sus arcaicos ropajes- Perdonen este extraño episodio de hace unos segundos. Mi hermana y yo solemos tener estas tontas discusiones a diario –dijo mientras giraba los ojos en dirección a su hermana y ella en respuesta infló los mofletes y frunció el ceño- He oído hablar de su trabajo señor Kite, por eso mandé a Blythe a que te buscase, ¿Ha atrapado ya al tal Hisoka? –preguntó con curiosidad fingida.

-Estamos en ello –dijo Kite serenamente.

Entonces Pouf chascó la lengua.

-En fin – dijo Pouf- cuando termines aquí ven con madre por favor. Yo mientras me voy a seguir ensayando –y se dio la vuelta de manera teatral.

-Es un hombre peculiar, ¿no? –preguntó Gon.

-Bastante peculiar diría yo… -contestó Killua- a saber cómo serán los otros dos hermanos...

Kite se asomó por la puerta de la habitación para asegurarse de que aquel extraño hombre se había ido.

-Voy a probar una cosa, Killua ven conmigo –dijo haciéndole señas con la mano- los demás esperadme dentro de la habitación –entonces sacó una especie de linterna de un bolsillo interior de la gabardina. Al cabo de unos segundos Kite volvió con una media sonrisa y Killua con un gesto de condescendencia.

Gon y Bltyhe se miraron extrañados.

-Creo que ya lo tengo –dijo al volver- por favor, un par de preguntas finales señorita Blythe.

-Dígame.

-¿Tienen cerca un incinerador de basuras?, y ¿dónde está la sala de vigilancia?

-El incinerador no está muy lejos de esta habitación en el sótano y en cuanto a la sala esta en el piso de arriba subiendo las escaleras que hay saliendo de esta habitación por la derecha.

-Creo que ya tengo todas las piezas para resolver este caso –dijo mientras se mordía una uña del pulgar.

Segundos después llegó Cheetu acompañado de dos personas, una mujer alta de pelo negro y gafas de sol y un hombre alto, de pelo rubio corto y corpulento como un gorila. Ambos iban vestidos con sendos trajes de chaqueta negros.

Kite se quedó mirándolos fijamente con las manos en los bolsillos de la gabardina.

-Buenas tardes señor detective, ¿requiere nuestra presencia para algo? –dijo la mujer.

-¿Podrían contarme qué es lo que pasó la noche del crimen?

-Mi compañero y yo estábamos una noche más vigilando aquel suero desde la cámara, entonces hubo un fallo en ellas y cuando la imagen volvió en si el suero ya había desaparecido –respondió el hombre.

-¿Estaban ustedes vigilando las cámaras?

-Por supuesto. Siempre se ha hecho así. Cuatro ojos ven más que dos –respondió la mujer ajustándose las gafas.

-Qué raro… según la señorita Amaise los guardas de las cámaras van turnándose el puesto. ¿Qué hacían los dos juntos haciendo algo que una sola persona puede hacer?

La expresión del rostro de ambos sujetos se tornó en un gesto de incomodidad.

-Estábamos en el cambio de guardia cuando tuvieron lugar los hechos, entonces fuimos corriendo a ver lo que había pasado en la habitación.

-¿Estaba cerrada la puerta cuando llegaron?

-Estaba abierta, probablemente el ladrón robaría la llave a alguno de los guardias. O tenemos un traidor entre nosotros… -dijo la mujer con severidad.

-¿Y solo eso, no hubo nada más que llamara su atención al llegar a la habitación?

-No, para nada –dijeron ambos guardas con convicción.

-Pues es muy raro, dado que debieron encontrarse algo que cuanto menos hubiera sido digno de mencionar.

-¿Él que? –preguntó el hombre-gorila.

Kite hizo señas de que lo acompañasen hacia fuera de la habitación.

-Si os fijáis bien podéis ver que aquí hay una marca de huellas de zapato –dijo Kite señalando con uno de sus largos dedos- Por lo que aquí durante mucho tiempo ha habido una persona que normalmente estaría en este punto fijo, la moqueta como veis no está desgatada en ninguna otra parte.

-¿A dónde quiere llegar con eso? –dijo el más corpulento.

-Killua díselo tú –dijo Kite.

-Ahora viene lo mejor, mirad –dijo el muchacho mientras enfocaba la linterna de Kite cerca de la huella de los zapatos en el suelo- Esto es una linterna de luz ultravioleta y es capaz de desvelar marcas de cosas que hubo hace tiempo. ¿Veis toda esta marca resaltada del suelo? Son señales de sangre. El hombre que estuvo aquí probablemente fue asesinado y su cuerpo arrastrado por todo el pasillo hasta el incinerador de basuras donde su cadáver fue convertido en cenizas.

-Que crimen tan horrible –dijo el más alto de los dos guardias.

-Pues a ustedes no se lo debió parecer… -entonces Kite puso una expresión de ira muy rara en él- Dado que hicieron caso omiso de su compañero muerto.

Entonces Blythe, Killua, Gon se sorpendieron y se dieron cuenta de la situación.

-¡No… no puede demostrarlo! –dijo la mujer irritada.

-Seguramente uno de ustedes iba vigilando por las cámaras al otro compañero y le iba diciendo por donde era seguro avanzar mientras caminaba por la mansión, –dijo sin cambiar el rostro de enfado pero hablando de forma tranquila- ¿Cómo?, pues a través de un intercomunicador como el que he visto que llevan aquí todos los empleados.

-¡Pero todo eso que dices es una locura Kite –dijo Bltythe con un tono asustado en su voz- estos empleados llevan años trabajando con nosotros y los conocemos bien, no serían capaces de cometer tal atrocidad!

-Nadie ha dicho que estos sean sus empleados –respondió Kite confiado- estos dos señores son impostores.

-¡Rídiculo!, no tiene suficientes pruebas –dijeron ambos.

-¿Y qué me dicen de que no sonase la alarma en el momento del robo?

-Cuando llegamos la alarma había sido desactivada, hecha añicos, ¡so cretino!, ¡si no, no hubiéramos acudido solo nosotros solos! –dijo la mujer mientras le temblaba la voz.

-¿En serio?

-Si, estoy totalmente segura.

-Pues qué raro, yo veo la alarma totalmente funcional ahora mismo –dijo señalando la pared- Todos los cables están en su sitio, no ha sido manipulada.

-¿A quién pretende engañar? –Respondió el hombre más alto de ellos- ¡seguro que la arregló usted antes de que viniéramos para echarnos la culpa, de nada sirve que la rompiesen, nosotros podemos activar la alarma en toda la mansión desde el puesto de vigilancia!

-Jaque mate –dijo Kite.

-Espera… NO –gritó la mujer al darse cuenta del error.

-Es verdad, no tengo pruebas ahora mismo de que no os hayáis rebelado de la noche a la mañana…-dijo Kite- Pero este sistema de infiltración tan bueno y el asesinato. Solo puede ser obra de alguien… La araña, también conocida como la "brigada fantasma"

Entonces Killua se puso más blanco de lo que ya era y empezó a sudar. Blythe y Gon se extrañaron por su reacción.

-¿Quiénes son la brigada fantasma? –preguntó Gon curioso mientras Blythe también miraba con atención al chico.

-Es normal que no los conozcáis realmente… -dijo mientras tragaba saliva- hace tiempo que no actúan pero sus robos son conocidos a nivel mundial. Son un grupo de delincuentes famosos por ser increíblemente fuertes y cometer grandes robos por todo el mundo. Seguramente querrían el suero para vendérselo por una millonada a alguna empresa farmacéutica.

-También son famosos por llevar cada uno de ellos un tatuaje con el símbolo de una araña con un numero–dijo Kite- Si los señores tienen el placer de levantarse las ropas y enseñarnos sus cuerpos podremos ver sus tatuajes…

-No será necesario detective –respondió la mujer mientras se quitaba una máscara mostrando un rostro inexpresivo con una nariz aguileña. Su pelo era corto, rubio hasta los hombros y liso- mi nombre es Pakunoda.

Y el otro hombre también se quitó la máscara desvelando a un hombre de pelo de punta y castaño y con largas patillas que le llegaban hasta el final de la mandíbula.

-Yo soy Uvogin –dijo con una grave voz.

Entonces hubo unos segundos de silencio total mientras los detectives y Blythe miraban a los malhechores.

-Tengo curiosidad –empezó Kite- Si ya teníais en vuestro poder el suero en cuestión, ¿por qué simplemente no dejasteis de usurpar las vidas de los guardas y simplemente os marchasteis?, han pasado dos días desde el robo.

-En esta familia tienen gran control sobre los empleados, no nos hubiera sido fácil irnos así como así –respondió Pakunoda sin emoción alguna en su voz- nuestro plan era aguantar unos días hasta que llegara uno de nuestros compañeros que estaba en otra misión para hacernos parecer que nos habíamos suicidado. Es un experto en crear copias perfectas de personas.

-Interesante…-dijo Kite- bueno, ¿ahora seréis buenos y os dejareis arrestar?

-Conoces sobre nosotros detective. Sabes que no ese no es nuestro estilo –dijo Uvogin mientras tiraba hacía un lado su chaqueta y su camisa dejando al descubierto un cuerpo increíblemente musculoso y velludo.

-Prepárate para luchar a muerte señor detective –dijo Pakunoda mientras sacaba una pistola del interior de su chaqueta.

Entonces Gon, Killua y Blythe se pusieron en posición defensiva.

-¡Esperad un momento! –dijo Kite.

Entonces todos fijaron su vista en él.

-Cuando llegamos aquí recibí una nota antes de que empezáramos con la investigación. Me gustaría abrirla ahora dado que ponía que debía abrirse una vez descubierto quienes eran los culpables.

Entonces los dos miembros de la brigada fantasma se quedaron extrañados.

-¿De quién era esa nota? –preguntó Uvogin con curiosidad.

-De Hisoka –dijo Kite.

-Ah se me olvidaba Hisoka –respondió Uvogin dando un golpe en la palma de su propia mano- él también ha formado parte de esta operación. Su función era cubrir el puesto del tipo que vigilaba esta puerta. No muchos lo saben pero recientemente pasó a formar parte de "La araña".

-Trae eso aquí, no me fio de tu palabra –dijo Pakunoda.

Entonces cogió el sobre de la mano de Kite.

-Parece ser la letra de Hisoka… le he visto practicar su firma cientos de veces para sus robos. ¿Va dirigida a usted?

-Eso parece –dijo Kite serenamente.

-Trae eso aquí, lo mismo ese payaso nos ha vendido –dijo Uvogin.

-Veamos…-dijo Uvogin mientras quitaba el sello con sus grandes manos.

-¡Cuidado! –gritó Pakunoda- No sabemos si puede ser una tram…

Pero era demasiado tarde, del sobre salió una explosión de gas que dejo tosiendo y sin visibilidad tanto a Pakunoda como a Uvogin.

-Yo de vosotros me agacharía –dijo una voz de hombre.

Lo más rápido que pudieron Kite, Blythe y los chicos se echaron al suelo. Entonces antes de que los miembros de "La araña" pudiesen reaccionar sus cabezas salieron despedidas por los aires. Un hombre vestido como un arlequín apareció de la nada agachado en el suelo con cartas de baraja francesa totalmente ensangrentadas en cada una de sus dos manos. Entonces se puso en pie, era un hombre de unos veinticinco o veintiocho años de edad, cabello rojo hacía atrás como suspendido en el aire y unos afilados ojos de color ámbar.

Todos se quedaron perplejos ante semejante escena de violencia. Todos excepto Kite que la contemplaba impasible mientras se iba levantando.

-¿Podrías explicarme por qué has hecho esto, Hisoka? –preguntó Kite.

-Dejaron de ser útiles –respondió con total frialdad- Sabia que seguramente no dejarían que abrieses la carta… así que coloqué un sistema en el sobre por el cual nada más abrirse saldría un humo que los dejaría totalmente indefensos –dijo relatando su estratagema con orgullo- entonces sería el mejor momento para matarlos a ambos. ¿Te ha gustado señor detective? –preguntó de forma burlesca.

-No has terminado de responder a mi pregunta.

-Quiero luchar contra el líder de la araña, he oído que es muy fuerte y estoy buscando aliados para enfrentarme a la banda entera –dijo con despreocupación- Tengo entendido que tú también eres muy fuerte señor Kite –dijo mientras sonreía- Pero ahora mismo me divierte más jugar al gato y al ratón con usted… -dijo mientras se reía y jugueteaba con la cartas con las que había matado a sus dos compañeros.

-¡Eran tus camaradas!, ¡¿por qué los has matado?¡ –preguntó Gon muy enfadado mientras se levantaba.

-Tranquilízate Gon… -dijo Killua.

-Eran dos peldaños más para mi ascenso a alcanzar al líder de "La araña", chico –dijo Hisoka mirando por el rabillo del ojo a Gon y con un tono impasible- es posible que algunos de los miembros me concedieran el duelo que estoy buscando… -continuó pensativo- Pero muchos de ellos se opondrían e irían tras de mí. Así que prefiero matarlos y así ahorrarme problemas.

-¡Eres despreciable! –gritó Gon.

-Por favor, deja de mirarme con esos ojos –dijo Hisoka mientras ponía un gesto de psicópata extremo y con una voz melosa- me están entrando ganas de matar otra vez.

-Déjale Gon, no se puede razonar con él en esos temas, este hombre es un loco que disfruta matando –le dijo Kite al muchacho.

-Mi fama de ladrón viene de "La araña", pero realmente solo busco enfrentarme a gente verdaderamente fuerte para medirme a mí mismo.

-Decías antes algo de una alianza… -le dijo Kite.

-Ah, claro, sí –dijo el arlequín despertando de su ensoñación- vosotros queréis recuperar ese suero y yo sé dónde lo tienen así que si me ayudáis a mi yo os ayudaré a vosotros.

-¡No voy a matar nadie! –dijo Gon alterado.

-Muchacho, muchacho no tenéis que matar a nadie –dijo Hisoka como un profesor que reprende a su tonto alumno que se ha equivocado- Podéis atraparlos y apuntaros un gran tanto para la agencia –dijo sonriendo- aunque por mí podéis matarlos a todos, me da igual mientras me dejéis vía libre hacia su jefe.

-¡No pienso aliarme con alguien como tú! –le dijo Gon enfadado.

-Gon, tranquilízate –dijo Kite poniendo su mano en el hombro del muchacho.

-Pero… -dijo el muchacho mirando a Kite con ojos vidriosos.

-Ellos son criminales que han matado a cientos de personas en todo el mundo… nuestro principal objetivo como detectives privados es ayudar a los Amaise –dijo mientras miraba a una agazapada Blythe la cual tenía un gesto de terror absoluto- pero si de paso podemos detener a tales criminales para siempre y así proteger a los debiles no deberíamos dejar pasar tal oportunidad – mientras hablaba, Kite ayudaba a Blythe a levantarse.

-¿Quiere eso decir que está bien que los matemos? –dijo Gon con tristeza en su voz.

-No, no podemos ser jueces y verdugos, Gon –entonces volvió su vista a Gon- A esas personas deben juzgarlos las leyes. Así que en la medida de lo posible intentaremos capturarlos a todos con vida… Pero si te ves obligado a defender tu propia vida para sobrevivir quizás te verás obligado a matar.

Blythe miró al detective con atención después de decir esas últimas palabras.

-Le prometí a Mito que no dejaría que me enseñases ningún cadáver… -dijo Gon con un tono apagado.

-Gon… -dijo Killua.

-Lo siento –respondió Kite mientras bajaba la vista hacia el suelo- Pero ya sabias que tarde o temprano ibas a ver a alguien morir delante tuya…

Entonces Hisoka tosió para hacerse notar.

-Todo esto es muy emotivo y tal, pero no tenemos tiempo y lo sabéis –dijo el arlequín de forma impasible- "La araña" no está totalmente reunida pero si se enteran de lo que ha pasado aquí nos vendrán a buscar a todos a la vez... y ni siquiera yo puedo con todos.

-¿Qué es lo que propones? –respondió Kite volviéndose hacía el.

-Atacar esta misma noche, aún no han encontrado un comprador para el suero así que debemos atacar lo más rápido posible –dijo el payaso con resolución- Sobre las dos de la mañana nos reuniremos en Arcade square, frente a la estación de tren. Preparaos para una noche "movidita"… –dijo soltando una risita macabra después mientras miraba a Gon.

-Allí estaremos –dijo Gon con resolución- pero recuerda que, en la medida de lo posible, debemos evitar matar a los componentes de "La araña" o despídete de que te ayudemos.

-De acuerdo…de acuerdo –respondió Hisoka en tono apaciguador- Bueno, si me disculpáis… -y entonces el payaso saltó por una ventana que daba al jardín.

-¿No le cogerán los guardias? –preguntó Killua.

-¡Es verdad! –dijo Blythe.

Y cuando Blythe y Killua se asomaron por la ventana el despiadado hombre ya había desaparecido.


	4. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3: Comida con los Amaise**

Kite soltó un suspiro.

-Menudo latazo… -dijo ajustándose la gorra.

-Mira el lado positivo Kite, al menos parece que con suerte todo acabará esta noche –dijo Killua.

-Eso espero… -dijo él- ¡Ah!, por cierto me había olvidado de una cosa –dijo medio sonriendo- mañana Leorio tiene preparada una fiesta por su graduación.

-Jopé, pues no sé si vamos a poder ir, lo mismo para mañana estamos todos muertos –dijo Killua riendo.

Entonces todos lo miraron con cara de estupefacción.

-¿Que?, ¡venga ya solo era un broma! –dijo riendo el muchacho.

-No sé yo si es muy apropiado hacer ese tipo de bromas teniendo a dos cadáveres aquí al lado nuestra… –dijo Kite.

-Creo que deberíamos llamar a la policía para que se encargue de retirar los cuerpos… -dijo Gon seriamente.

Justo en ese momento dos hombres llegaron corriendo hacia donde estaban ellos. Uno de ellos era corpulento, de pelo marrón hacia atrás y una expresión hosca acentuada por su falta de cejas. Iba vestido con una camisa roja y unos pantalones marrón oscuro. El otro hombre de ojos purpura era inexpresivo y parecía joven, probablemente un adolescente de diecisiete o dieciocho años, llevaba una boina de color verde oscuro, unos auriculares, una camiseta verde con un chaleco negro encima y unos pantalones de cuero.

-Hemos venido lo más rápido que hemos podido –dijo el hombre corpulento jadeando- vimos cómo se rompieron las ventanas y un hombre saliendo de ellas –tomó una bocanada de aire y continuó- Ha sido imposible atraparlo era muy rápido.

-¿Que ha pasado aquí, Pitou? –dijo el más joven mirando a los cadáveres sin sorpresa en sus palabras.

-Por favor Meruem –respondió Blythe mientras se ponía roja- te he dicho muchas veces que no me gusta que me llames así.

Entonces Killua se puso a reír mientras Gon se quedaba perplejo.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?, no lo entiendo –dijo Gon.

Entonces Killua le susurró algo al oído.

-¡Pero si eso es lo que tienen los chicos! –Respondió Gon sorprendido mientras miraba a Blythe- no serás…

-¡Soy una chica, no me mires así! –gritó furiosa Blythe.

-¿No te llamas Blythe entonces? –preguntó Kite curioso.

-Mi nombre real es "Neferpitou" –respondió mirando avergonzada al suelo- de pequeña me llamaban "Pitou"... Cuando descubrí el otro uso que se le daba a esa palabra me cambié el nombre.

-Desde luego es un nombre un poco raro para una chica –dijo Kite asintiendo con la cabeza mientras cruzaba los brazos.

-Bueno, tu nombre también es cómico –dijo Blythe- en ingles significa "cometa".

Cuando Kite se disponía a responder fue interrumpido por Meruem.

-Ahora ese tema es irrelevante –dijo Meruem con voz monótona- por favor, Blythe, cuéntame lo que ha pasado aquí.

Entonces ella le explicó lo que había pasado en aquel pasillo y presentó a Kite y sus compañeros a Meruem y a Youpi.

-Contáis con todo el apoyo de los Amaise –dijo Meruem de forma monótona- ponemos a vuestra disposición todos nuestros medios para que llevéis a cabo esta misión.

-¿Eres tú el representante de la familia? –preguntó Kite- hablas como si tuvieras mucho poder aquí.

-Todos me respetan–respondió el joven mirando a Kite- pero hasta que no muera nuestra madre no me convertiré en el patriarca de nuestra familia.

-Mucha responsabilidad para alguien tan joven, ¿no? –dijo Kite acariciándose el mentón.

-No subestime al hermano Meruem señor Kite –empezó Youpí- él es un genio superdotado que ha demostrado ser más que capaz de tomar esa responsabilidad.

-Ya veo… -murmuró Kite.

-¿Entonces qué necesitan? –Siguió Meruem- ¿armas, hombres, algún vehículo…?

Entonces le sonaron las tripas a Gon en ese momento todos volvieron la mirada hacía él y el muchacho se sonrojó y soltó una risita nerviosa mientras se rascaba la nuca.

-No hemos almorzado aun –dijo Kite mirando a Gon de forma paternal- ¿podríamos tener el privilegio de almorzar con ustedes? –preguntó Kite respetuosamente.

Entonces Youpí y Meruem murmuraron algo que Kite y los demás no escucharon.

-Claro, dentro de una hora estará listo el almuerzo –dijo Meruem sin mostrar emoción alguna- podéis daros una vuelta por nuestra mansión pero siempre que sea junto a Blythe.

-Según Pouf madre tenía algo que hablar conmigo –dijo la chica de pelo plateado- ¿pueden venir?, hermano Meruem.

-¡Ah!, sí, es cierto -dijo Meruem asintiendo lentamente- Claro, puedes presentarles a Madre. Después de todo ella es la quién va a recompensarles por el caso.

-Nos conformamos con poca cosa -dijo Kite.

-Es usted muy modesto señor Kite –dijo Meruem- En fin, nos veremos dentro de una hora.

-¡Un momento! –dijo Kite.

-¿Si? –dijo Meruem sin darse la vuelta.

-¿Qué pasa con estos cadáveres? -dijo Kite señandolos con la cabeza.

-¡Ah!, perdone mi torpeza, ahora llamaré a la policía para que se encargue de ellos –dijo en desinteresadamente.

Y los dos hombres se dieron la vuelta y se fueron por donde habían venido.

-¿Tu hermano es raro, no? –preguntó Killua.

-Siempre fue así, incluso de pequeño... –Respondió Blythe- ¿Bueno nos vamos?, es por aquí seguidme.

Entonces Kite y los demás la siguieron a través del laberinto de pasillos. Pasados unos minutos llegaron a una habitación.

-Es aquí –dijo Blythe con los brazos en la espalda- esperadme, no creo que tarde mucho –dijo con una expresión amable.

Y entonces entró en el cuarto cerrando la puerta tras de sí, ninguno de ellos consiguió ver el interior de la oscura habitación cuando ella abrió la puerta.

-Quizás este durmiendo –dijo Gon.

-¿Hasta tan tarde? –dijo Killua- son casi las una de la tarde –añadió mientras miraba un móvil que sacó del bolsillo.

-¿Qué opinas Kite? –preguntó Gon.

-Parece ser algo corriente aquí –respondió el mentor de los chicos- si os fijáis ella no se ha sorprendido por la oscuridad de la habitación y simplemente ha entrado.

-Claro, cualquier persona habría hecho alguna apreciación tipo: "Vaya que raro que este cuarto este a oscuras" –dijo Gon- debe ser una vaga como tú, Killua.

-¿A quién llamas tu vago? –respondió Killua.

-Chicos, centraos –dijo Kite- cuando entremos en la habitación veremos si podemos sacar algo en claro.

Entonces Kite se quedó callado mientras a sus espaldas Gon y Killua se hacían gestos de burlas el uno al otro.

_"__Ya podéis pasar"_, dijo la voz de Blythe desde dentro de la habitación.

Entonces Kite y los demás entraron en el cuarto. Ahora la visibilidad era perfecta ya que las cortinas habían sido descorridas y devana pasar al sol. Allí de pie se encontraba una mujer de unos cincuenta años. Era alta, de pelo castaño recogido en un moño, ojos grandes de color negro y llevaba un vestido color rojo oscuro.

-Buenas tardes señora –dijo Kite haciendo una reverencia mientras se quitaba la gorra.

-Soy Königin Amaise, la dueña de esta casa –dijo con autoridad- Tu debes de ser Kite, ¿verdad? –dijo la señora.

-Así es –dijo el hombre.

-Me han contado que hiciste un excelente trabajo hace un rato –dijo mostrando un fingido asombro.

-Solo me limité a desvelar la verdad a través de las pistas –dijo Kite sin mucha preocupación.

-Ya veo… -dijo ella- También me han contado que estás dispuesto a traer el suero de vuelta… ¿No crees que te estas excediendo en tus obligaciones? –dijo reprochándole.

-¿Qué quiere decir? –preguntó él

-No hace falta que te juegues la vida por nosotros, ya has ayudado bastante –dijo mientras se acercaba a Kite lentamente- si nos dices donde has quedado con el tal Hisoka mandaré a mis mejores hombres para que le ayuden.

Kite se colocó de nuevo su gorra y formó en sus labios una media sonrisa.

-Tengo por costumbre acabar lo que empiezo señora Amaise –dijo Kite con seguridad- Además, dudo que Hisoka confíe en otras personas que no sean yo y mis ayudantes.

-Como quiera señor Kite, pero que sepa que no le pagaré por este "extra" –dijo firmemente la señora.

-¡Madre! –dijo Blythe escandalizada.

-Será… -dijo Killua murmurando.

-No pasa nada, no me metí en esto por el dinero –dijo Kite cruzando los brazos desafiante.

-Le daré mi permiso para ir pero al menos debe llevarse con usted a uno de "nosotros" -dijo la señora Amaise poniendo énfasis en esa última palabra.

-¿Para qué? –preguntó Kite.

-¿Y si han cambiado el contenido del suero para engañarles? –dijo ella.

-Bueno, en teoría no saben que vamos a asaltarles esta noche –dijo el hombre cruzando los brazos.

-Toda precaución es poca señor Kite –dijo ella- Mi hija ira con vosotros y se asegurará de que el suero se encuentre en perfectas condiciones.

-¿No será peligroso? –dijo el hombre mirando a la chica- La cosa puede ponerse muy fea y no puedo garantizar su seguridad.

-No pasará nada –respondió la señora Amaise firmemente.

-¿Estás de acuerdo con esto? –dijo Kite mientras miraba la chica de pelo plateado.

-Puedo parecer frágil pero soy más fuerte de lo que parezco –dijo ella con convicción- te aseguro que si tuviéramos que luchar no seré ningún estorbo.

-Está bien, pero no cometas ninguna imprudencia –dijo él sereno.

-Ha sido un placer señora –dijo Kite en una reverencia- su hijo Meruem nos ha invitado a almorzar así que nos veremos en el comedor.

-Dígale a mi hijo que podéis empezar sin mí, tengo unos asuntos que requieren de mi atención urgente.

-Claro… -dijo Kite en un murmullo mientras se daba la vuelta.

Entonces todos salieron de la habitación dejando a la señora Amaise en su habitación. Nada más salir todos de la habitación la señora Amaise cerró la puerta de golpe.

Al cabo de unos minutos llegaron a la doble puerta del comedor, allí estaba Pouf asomándose entre las puertas.

* * *

><p>-Hermano, ¿qué estás haciendo? –preguntó Blythe a lo que el delgaducho joven respondió con un exagerado sobresalto.<p>

-¡Ah!, nada, nada. Solo estaba observando a esa arpí… ¡ejem!, quiero decir… A nuestra invitada –entonces se fijó en Kite y sus amigos- ¿Qué hacen ustedes aun aquí? –dijo con poca disimulada hosquedad.

-Su hermano Meruem nos ha invitado a almorzar –dijo Kite.

-Ya veo… -dijo Pouf entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿Vas a entrar o te vas a quedar ahí delante de la puerta? –dijo Blythe.

-Claro –dijo Pouf entrando el primero en la habitación y desviando su vista hacia un lado cuando entró.

-¿Quién hay ahí dentro? –preguntó Gon.

-Debe ser la chica amiga de mi hermano Meruem –dijo sonriendo Blythe- pasad y os la presento.

Entonces los cuatro entraron al comedor donde ya había sentada a la mesa una persona. Era una adolescente de pelo rubio recogido en dos enormes coletas a la altura de sus orejas y con un flequillo enmarañado. Tenía grandes mofletes, unas cejas pobladas y una pequeña nariz de la cual sobresalía un poco de mucosidad. Iba vestida con un vestido rosado sin mangas y un polo de color blanco bajo él.

-¡Komugi, que pronto has llegado! –dijo Bltyhe sonriente mientras se acercaba hacía ella.

-No quería haceros esperar –dijo la jovencita en un hilo de voz tímido mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados.

-Ella es Komugi –explicó Blythe- desde hace unos meses viene a jugar con Meruem a un juego de tablero llamado _Gungi _Lleva viviendo aquí de un tiempo a esta parte.

-¡Encantado! –dijo Gon tendiéndole una mano a la chica.

-¿No te has dado cuenta, Gon? –dijo Kite.

-¿De qué? –dijo el muchacho extrañado.

-Esta chica es ciega –dijo señalando con los ojos un bastón que había apoyado en la pared- no está viendo la mano que le estas tendiendo.

-¡Ah!, ¡perdón perdón! –dijo Gon nerviosamente.

-No, no tienes que pedir perdón la culpa es mía por no saludarte yo a ti –dijo ella agitando las manos de forma cómica.

Entonces ya sin problemas estrecharon sus manos.

-Me llamo Gon, y ellos dos son mis amigos Kite y Killua –dijo de forma jovial a la chica.

Los aludidos se acercaron y cada uno estrechó la mano de la muchacha.

-Eres una campesina, ¿verdad? –dijo Kite.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –preguntó la chica ciega curiosa.

-Tus manos están llenas de asperezas –dijo él tocando la mano de la chica- seguramente de algún instrumento del campo –entonces miró la cara de la muchacha con atención- eres habitante de NGL, tu tipo de rasgos y vestimenta son típicos de allí.

-¿Qué es NGL? –preguntaron Gon y Killua.

-"Neo-Green Life" –respondió Kite- una reserva donde la gente vive del campo y rechazan cualquier tipo de tecnología moderna…

-Pareces saber mucho del tema –dijo Bltyhe curiosa.

-Una vez fui de viaje allí con el padre de Gon a resolver un caso… -respondió Kite mirando hacia un lado.

Blythe miró a Kite con una especie de melancólia en sus ojos…

-¿Y cómo es que vienes tanto por aquí? –preguntó Killua sacando a la chica del pelo blanco de sus pensamientos.

-El señor Meruem es muy aficionado al _Gungi_ y le gusta jugar mucho conmigo –dijo Komugi sonriendo.

Como quien cuenta un cotilleo Blythe dijo a los detectives:

-Mi hermano lleva ganados a varios campeones mundiales de distintos juegos de mesa, pero no ha sido capaz de ganar a Komugi ni una sola vez.

-No es para tanto –dijo Komugi avergonzada- no soy digna de jugar con el respetado señor Amaise.

-Por supuesto que no eres digna, jovenzuela, pronto el hermano Meruem te pondrá en tu sitio… -dijo Pouf entre dientes.

-Oye Pouf yo también respeto al hermano Meruem, pero podrías ser un poco más amable con ella –le reprochó Blythe- pídele perdón.

Tras unos segundos en los que ambos hermanos se quedaron mirándose a los ojos Pouf dijo:

-Perdona Komugi –y como si le costara un gran esfuerzo añadió- solo era un tonto pensamiento en voz alta…

-No tiene importancia…-dijo Komugi en voz muy bajita.

Entonces las puertas se abrieron y entraron Youpí y Meruem.

-Buenas tardes –digo Meruem haciendo una reverencia en dirección a Komugi.

-Saludos, señor Amaise –dijo la joven levantándose y devolviendo la reverencia.

El rostro de Meruem permanecía impasible pero podía adivinarse un extraño brillo en sus ojos mirando a la chica. Entonces él y todos los demás tomaron asiento. Al cabo de unos minutos entró una sonriente chica rubia de pelo largo con un vestido amarillo.

-¡Buenas tardes queridos invitados!, mi nombre es Hina y seré quien os sirva la comida –dijo de forma extremadamente animada y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Entonces la joven sacó del carrito los platos de todos los comensales y sirvió la comida. Consistente en un entrante de canapés de salmón, una ensalada de primer plato y un segundo plato de filetes.

El silencio de la comida solo era roto por Killua y Gon hablando con Blythe de cosas que vieron en la televisión hace unos días. La señora Amaise se unió al cabo de un rato al almuerzo pero no dijo nada durante este.

Durante la comida Kite advirtió que los ojos de Meruem se fijaron en Komugi con mucha atención…

* * *

><p>El resto de la tarde y hasta la noche, Kite y sus compañeros se la pasaron hablando sobre lo que se podrían encontrar en la guarida de la araña. Gon sentía un poco de emoción por la aventura que les aguardaba pero también enfado cuando recordó a Hisoka y su falta de compañerismo. Killua estaba nervioso pero sabía que sus habilidades le sacarían de esa. Blythe se mostraba tranquila aun siendo consciente de su responsabilidad, parecía segura de sí misma. Kite estaba acostumbrado a misiones de este tipo, incluso con sus aprendices, pero le preocupaba la seguridad de la joven Blythe, no sabía que iba a hacer ella a la hora de luchar, era muy cerrada con respecto a ese tema.<p>

-Bueno, pongámonos en marcha –dijo Kite cortando el debate- El lugar donde hemos quedado no está muy lejos de aquí así que iremos a pie.

Las calles estaban oscuras y solo estaban iluminadas por la tenue luz de las farolas. El grupo capitaneado por el detective se dirigió hacía el lugar indicado.

-Kite, antes de que entremos… por si nos pasa algo quiero hablar contigo –dijo Blythe.

-¿De qué se trata? –dijo el hombre sin detenerse pero poniéndose a su altura mientras andaban.

-Hace seis años… -empezó Blythe sacando algo de su bolsillo pero antes de poder enseñárselo, Hisoka les salió al encuentro.

-Vaya, habéis llegado pronto chicos –dijo con una sonrisa- No esperaba que la chica fuera a venir con vosotros –dijo barajando unas cartas.

-Vayamos al grano –dijo Kite- ¿Cuál es el plan?

-¡Bam!, rápido como un pistolero –dijo Hisoka imitando a una pistola con su mano- Les haré creer que sois los asesinos de aquellos dos y que os he capturado para poder vengarnos de vosotros a gusto –dijo él mientras hacía malabares con las cartas.

-¿Y eso es todo? –preguntaron Killua y Gon.

-Por supuesto que no –dijo Hisoka metiéndose la mano en los bolsillos- vosotros no sois los únicos que traéis a un invitado, yo también tengo a uno.

Entonces de un callejón, salió un joven rubio con el pelo largo hasta el final del cuello y de facciones afeminadas vestido con un traje de artista marcial de color blanco.

-Mi nombre es Kurapika –dijo haciendo una reverencia- tengo una cuenta pendiente con el _Ryodan_ y este hombre me ha dicho que traería a unos hombres que les darían su merecido.

-No sé lo que te habrá contado, pero no venimos a matar a "La araña" –dijo Kite serenamente- ellos han robado una cosa preciada para la familia de esta chica y venimos a recuperarla.

-Ya veo… -dijo Kurapika mirándolos a todos.

-Si nos vemos obligados quizás los matemos –dijo con solemnidad Kite- pero en la medida de lo posible trataremos de llevarles ante la justicia para que paguen por lo que le han hecho a gente como tú.

-¿Sabes quién soy? –preguntó Kurapika sombríamente.

-Debes de ser el último superviviente del clan Kurta –dijo Kite convencido- esos ojos de color rojo intensos te delatan.

Adelantándose a las preguntas de sus ayudantes Kite explicó que los miembros del clan Kurta eran famosos por que cuando se enfadaban se les ponían los ojos de color rojo. Y si morían con los ojos en ese estado se quedaban así para siempre. Unos coleccionistas de órganos exóticos encargaron a "La araña" hace años que consiguieran los ojos de estas personas masacrando en el proceso a todo el clan.

-Que terrible…-dijo Blythe para sus adentros mientras miraba hacia un lado sin que se le vieran los ojos.

-Espero que tus ansias de venganza no te lleven a cometer alguna estupidez –dijo Kite.

-No se preocupe señor detective, llevo años preparándome para este momento –respondió el joven firmemente.

-Él se encargará de crear una distracción –dijo Hisoka- en ese momento tenéis que ser lo suficientemente rápidos como para noquear a algún miembro de la banda y posicionaros para un posible contraataque… que con suerte no habrá –dijo riendo- y tú, "gatita"…

-¿"Gatita"? –dijo Blythe indignada.

-Tu ve junto con Kurapika –continuó Hisoka ignorando la queja de la chica- y coge el suero –rió burlonamente- está escondido en una habitación del ala oeste, él sabrá indicarte.

-Confio en vosotros chicos, sé que lo haréis bien –dijo Kite a sus alumnos.

-¡Claro! –dijeron Gon y Killua al unísono.

-¿Algunos de vosotros tenéis móviles? –preguntó Kurapika.

-Yo, ¿por? –preguntó Killua.

-Dame tu número, yo también te daré el mío por si acaso … -dijo Kurapika con amabilidad- cuando esté bien escondido te llamaré, eso creará confusión.

-No parece mal plan – ambos se dieron los números de teléfono.

-Bueno, tendréis que pasar por prisioneros así que… -dijo Hisoka.

El payaso les puso a Kite y sus amigos unas esposas trucadas que se romperían con suma facilidad al hacer fuerza.

-No es irónica esta situación, ¿señor Kite? –rió el payaso poniéndole las esposas a Kite- yo poniéndole unas esposas a usted, el gran detective…

-Calla y acabemos con esto cuanto antes –respondió Kite.

Entonces todos entraron por la puerta principal de una fábrica abandonada, donde por lo visto residía ahora "La araña".

-Ten cuidado Blythe –dijo Kite - tengo un mal presentimiento…

-No pasará nada –dijo ella amablemente.

Kurapika se adelantó junto con Blythe para poder encontrar un escondite seguro. Mientras avanzaban por los angostos pasillos de la fábrica no solo Kite, si no todos, notaron que algo no iba bien… El silencio era sepulcral y había una extraña atmosfera en el aire.

-Esto es muy raro, normalmente ya habría salido alguien a recibirnos… -dijo Hisoka quien por primera vez cambió su expresión de alegría por uno serio.

Entonces sonó el móvil de Killua con una canción en la que sonaba una guitarra eléctrica y una batería.

-¿De qué es esa canción, Killua? –preguntó Gon en voz baja.

-Es "_Hunting for your Dream_" …-respondió con la voz baja.

En ese momento se miró al móvil extrañado, mientras la música seguía sonando.

-¿ Kurapika?, que es lo que querrá… -dijo Killua.

-Huele a sangre… no hay duda, reconocería ese aroma en cualquier parte -dijo Hisoka mientras fruncía el ceño.

Kite y sus amigos pronto se pusieron todos tensos en ese momento darían cuenta de que la misión daría un giro totalmente inesperado.

Finalmente Killua pulsó la pantalla del móvil dispuesto a responder la llamada.

* * *

><p>Buenas, soy yo, Peichman!<p>

Espero que todos esteis disfrutando leyendo esta historia tanto como yo escribiendola.

Si encontrais algún error, por favor comunicadmelo y si teneis alguna pregunta sobre el fic o sobre tontadas varias escribidme a mi twitter. (Buscad por Peichman no creo que haya otro...)

_Notas_: Si no eres hispanohablante quizás no entendiste por qué Killua se rió del nombre de Neferpitou. Y eso es por que "Pitou" se pronucia igual que "Pito", en español, esa palabra se usa a veces para referirse a "pene".

He tardado un poco en sacar este capítulo dado que he estado falto de ideas -w- pero no os preocupeís que pronto tendreís noticias mias.

Gracias a todos los que me esteis leyendo que no creo que seaís muchos xDD

Hasta la proxima! -3-


	5. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4 La rosa blanca**

-¡¿Qué ha pasado?! –preguntó Killua alarmado pero procurando no levantar la voz.

-Esto es muy extraño –respondió Kurapika- no hay nadie, todo esta totalmente desierto.

-¡¿Qué?! –gritó Killua sorprendido.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre? –preguntó Kite.

-Por lo visto no hay nadie en todo el edificio –le dijo Killua.

-He visto manchas de sangre en algunas paredes… pero no he visto ningún cuerpo no sé qué puede significar –continuó Kurapika.

-¿Dónde estáis? –preguntó Killua mientras ponía el manos libres del móvil para que todos oyeran a Kurapika.

-Estamos cerca de la sala de reuniones –respondió Kurapika- si llegáis y no veis a nadie hacedme una señal luminosa.

-Vale, nos veremos allí en un momento tened cuidado –dijo Killua.

Y el joven de pelo blanco guardó el móvil.

-¿No será una especie de trampa tuya, no? –le preguntó enfadado Gon a Hisoka.

-¡Oh!, me subestimas –respondió el payaso- si hubiera querido emboscaros hubiera tenido cientos de ocasiones.

-No me fio de ti, entra tu primero –dijo Gon.

-Como quieras… -respondió Hisoka mientras abría la puerta de la fábrica y entraba.

Todos los demás le siguieron y entraron al oscuro pasillo iluminado. Aquel sitio llevaba mucho tiempo abandonado. Había suciedad y telarañas por todas partes y algunas paredes estaban hechas añicos.

-Este sitio me da escalofríos –murmuró Gon.

-Permaneced alerta –dijo Kite- no sabemos si nos espera una trampa mas adelante.

-Nos solemos reunir en esa sala, seguidme –dijo Hisoka.

Cuando llegaron a lo que parecía ser el salón de reuniones Hisoka entró primero y sin darse la vuelta hizo señas para que los demás entrasen.

Entonces Kite y sus amigos entraron en la estancia. Dentro había una persona iluminada por la luz de la luna que entraba por un agujero del techo, iba ataviado con una gabardina negra de cuero, botas militares y una máscara de gas que le tapaba totalmente el rostro.

-Saludos, detective… le he despejado el camino –dijo riendo con una voz distorsionada por algún tipo de aparato.

-Tened cuidado, ese tipo no es de "la araña" –dijo Hisoka mirando al sujeto fijamente.

-¿Quién diablos…? –empezó Kite.

Pero Kite no puedo terminar la frase, el extraño sujeto se abalanzó hacia él a una velocidad sobrehumana con un cuchillo. Kite tiró su gabardina por los aires y sacó una katana con la que pudo bloquear el ataque. El único que se percató del ataque fue Hisoka, Killua y Gon estaban atónitos.

-Eres bastante rápido… -dijo el agresor con una voz distorsionada.

Kite intentó pegarle un cabezazo al sujeto quien dio una voltereta hacia atrás y esquivó el ataque.

-Bien bien… -dijo el sujeto- estas a la altura de lo que esperaba.

-¿Vas a decirnos quien eres o tendré que averiguarlo yo mismo? –dijo Kite apuntando al sujeto con su sable sin mostrar excesiva agresividad.

Entonces Kurapika y Blythe entraron en la sala corriendo.

-Hemos oído unos ruidos y… -dijo Kurapika que se quedó extrañado viendo al extraño sujeto.

-¿Es una "araña"? –preguntó Blythe.

Entonces el sujeto se giró lentamente hacia Kurapika y Blythe.

-¡Tened cuidado! –gritó kite.

El sujeto se quedó mirando en dirección a Blythe y empezó a reír. Todos se quedaron confusos en ese momento. Cada vez reía más y más fuerte, su risa se tornaba en una carcajada demencial.

-¡¿Qué te parece tan gracioso?! –gritó Blythe rompiendo la confusión de todos.

Entonces el sujeto paró poco a poco de reír.

-Estoy muy feliz hoy…-respondió- no pensé que fueran a mandarte a ti con ellos…Pero ¿sabes?, quizás les hayas salvado la vida.

-¿Qué?, ¿de qué hablas? –preguntó Blythe confusa.

-En principio iba a mataros a todos…-dijo mirando a todas las personas que se encontraban en la sala- bueno, quizás solo a los críos, esos otros dos tipos parecen bastante fuertes… -añadió en tono pensativo.

-Bastardo… -dijo Kite ente dientes.

-¿Has matado al Genei Ryodan? –preguntó Hisoka con curiosidad.

-No, solo los he alejado de aquí –respondió sin dejar de mirar a Blythe.

-¿Entonces nos estas ayudando? –preguntó Gon.

-Más o menos… -respondió el sujeto- si me llevo ese suero o si os lo lleváis vosotros gano igual… -dijo encogiéndose de hombros- Bueno, daos prisa e id a por él antes de que vuelvan. Está en una habitación al final de ese pasillo –dijo haciendo señas- En fin, ahora debo irme.

Y entonces el hombre empezó a moverse, Kite avanzó decididamente hacia él pero el hombre arrojó algo al suelo que levantó una gran humareda que pilló a todos por sorpresa.

-¡Maldita sea! –dijo Kite tosiendo.

Kite e Hisoka se dividieron rápidamente para buscar por donde podría haber escapado, pero ninguno encontró nada.

-Parece que no eres el único al que le gusta montar numeritos, Hisoka –dijo Kite.

-Muy gracioso… has tardado más de lo que me esperaba en volver -respondió el aludido sacudiéndose hollín de la ropa.

-Me pareció verle fuera del edificio… -respondió Kite cogiendo su gabardina del suelo y guardando la katana.

-¿No le habéis encontrado? –preguntó Kurapika.

-Nada, ni rastro…-respondió Kite- al menos no si pensamos de manera lógica.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó Blythe.

-Mirad estas huellas del suelo…-dijo Kite señalando el lugar donde el sujeto se encontraba- terminan aquí… cerca de esa abertura en el techo -dijo Kite mirando hacia el cielo estrellado a través del gran agujero del techo.

-¿No estarás queriendo decir…? –dijo Hisoka.

-Exacto, ese hombre dio un salto y salió por el techo –dijo Kite.

-Eso es imposible –dijo Gon- Nadie puede saltar tanto –entonces miró a Hisoka.

-¡A mí no me mires! –dijo Hisoka- soy un gran escapista pero no soy capaz de eso.

-¿Y lo de la mansión?

-Un mago nunca revela sus trucos –dijo Hisoka enigmático mientras reía.

-Me encantaría seguir haciendo conjeturas –dijo Kite- pero deberíamos darnos prisa y salir de aquí lo más rápido posible. No sabemos cuándo volverá "La araña".

Todos corrieron hacia la habitación donde supuestamente se encontraba el suero.

-¡Es este! –dijo Bltyhe cogiendo un tubo de ensayo.

-¿Estas segura? –dijo Gon.

-No del todo, pero no tenemos tiempo para comprobarlo –respondió la chica de pelo plateado.

Entonces sonó el móvil de Hisoka.

-¿Si? –respondió él a la par que abría la puerta del cuarto.

Entonces con un rostro impasible miró a Kite y movió los labios sin pronunciar sonido.

Kite pudo leer: "Están llegando, huid por la derecha".

El detective hizo señas para que le siguieran en silencio. Todos, excepto Hisoka, abandonaron la habitación y salieron de la fábrica a toda velocidad a la par que trataban de no hacer excesivo ruido.

* * *

><p>Aun habiendo salido del lugar no pararon de correr hasta encontrarse muy de lejos. Para sorpresa de Gon y Killua, Blythe corría casi tanto o más que Kite. La gente de la calle los miraba extrañados, no comprendían que hacia un grupo de gente tan variopinto corriendo por la ciudad de madrugada.<p>

-Bueno, parece que ya estamos en un lugar seguro –dijo Kite una vez ya se encontraban bien lejos de la fábrica.

-Si llegan a pillarnos nos destrozan –dijo Killua.

-¿Quién sería ese extraño hombre? –dijo Bltyhe- Parecía conocerme…

-¿No son ya los Amaise conocidos en todo el mundo? –preguntó Gon.

-Es cierto –respondió Blythe- pero cuando la familia sale en los medios es a través del hermano Meruem o de madre.

-¿Algún compañero de clase tal vez? –preguntó Kite.

-No… yo estudié la carrera a distancia –respondió la chica de pelo plateado.

Entonces todos se quedaron callados unos segundos pensando.

-Por ahora volvamos todos a casa –dijo Kite mientras se masajeaba las sienes- ha sido una noche intensa y todos nos merecemos un buen descanso.

-¿Qué vas a hacer tu, Kurapika? –preguntó Killua.

-Buscaré otra forma de acabar con "La araña" –dijo con firmeza.

-¿Por qué no te unes a nuestra agencia? –Preguntó Gon-. Seguro que en algún caso nos volvemos a cruzar con ellos.

-Gracias, pero no voy a unirme… -dijo Kurapika con respeto- Estoy tratando de recuperar los ojos de los miembros de mi clan y para ello tengo que moverme por los bajos fondos –suspiró-. Pero si que podéis contar conmigo si en algún caso aparece "La araña"

-Ten cuidado con la venganza –dijo Kite-. Podrías terminar haciéndole daño a la gente que te aprecia.

-Lo tendré en cuenta…-dijo Kurapika quien dobló una esquina y se fue.

-¿Qué vas a hacer, Bltyhe? –preguntó Kite.

-Mi casa…-empezó la chica-.

-¡Ahí va, es cierto! –dijo el detective con cara de estar genuinamente sorprendido- sin pensar empecé a correr en dirección a mi casa y…

-No te preocupes, puedo coger un taxi y volver sola –dijo ella apresuradamente.

-Las calles de York New no son seguras –dijo Kite- y menos para una chica que sale tan poco como tú.

-Ya te he dicho que sé apañármelas sola –dijo ell-. Además, siempre puedo llamar a… -y entonces Blythe se dio un manotazo en la cara.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Kite.

-Había olvidado que Cheetuh siempre sale hasta altas horas de la madrugada los viernes… -dijo ella sin quitarse la mano de la cara.

-Quédate en casa de Kite –dijo Killua bostezando- Es un detective de reconocido renombre, puedes confiar en él…

-Oye Killua soy yo quien decide eso –dijo Kite mirando al muchacho.

-O puedes venirte conmigo –continuó Killua- los Zolldyck te trataremos bien… –dijo soltando una risotada de fingida malicia.

-Pero Killua –gritó Gon preocupado- si te ríes así pensará que de verdad los Zoldyck son tan aterradores como la gente piensa.

-¡Tío, ahí estaba el chiste! –dijo Killua gritando.

-¡Bajad la voz! –dijo Kite- que hay gente durmiendo.

Ambos pidieron perdón al unísono.

-Puedes dormir en mi apartamento –dijo Kite con despreocupación- Hay un cuarto con litera, tú y Gon podéis dormir allí.

-No quisiera ser una molestia… –dijo Blythe ligeramente sonrojada.

-Para nada, suelo tener invitados –dijo Kite en un tono amable.

-Parece que no me queda mas remedio… -dijo Blythe suspirando.

-Venga pongámonos en marcha –dijo Kite.

Se pusieron en camino por la oscura calle residencial iluminada por la luz de las farolas. Todo estaba en completo silencio salvo por algún perro callejero o Killua y Gon hablando.

Kite no podía quitarse de la cabeza lo ocurrido esa noche. El extraño hombre de la máscara gas les había ayudado a recuperar el suero… ¿Pero por qué?

_"__Si me llevo ese suero o si os lo lleváis vosotros gano igual"_

¿Qué querría decir el sujeto con eso?, Kite se olía que pronto su camino y el de aquel tipo se volverían a cruzar.

-Tienes mucha suerte Gon –dijo Killua dándole codazos en el brazo a Gon.

-¿Por? –preguntó Gon como si la cosa no fuera con él.

-¡Una chica va a dormir en la misma habitación que tú! –dijo Killua con picardía.

-No sé qué tiene de especial –dijo Gon impávido- además todavía no tengo claro que sea una chica... –miró para los dados y dijo en voz baja: "Tiene "_Pito_""

Entonces Killua empezó a reírse con muchas ganas pero tratando de aguantar el hacer ruido. Gon miraba disimuladamente en dirección a los cortos y ajustados pantalones de Blythe esperando hallar la respuesta al "enigma"

"¿Qué estarán tramando esos dos?" pensó "Neferpitou" alias: Bltyhe mirando a los chicos.

* * *

><p>Pasado un rato llegaron a un edifico de apartamentos y se detuvieron en la puerta que conducía al rellano.<p>

-Bueno, Killua, ya nos vemos mañana en la fiesta de Leorio –dijo Gon.

-Nos lo vamos a pasar en grande –respondió Killua enérgico.

Entonces los amigos se despidieron.

-¿Vive muy lejos de aquí? –preguntó Blythe.

-Realmente no –respondió Gon viendo como su amigo se alejaba- Killua vive de alquiler en un piso cercano a los apartamentos de Kite. La familia Zoldyck reside en unas montañas a las afueras de la ciudad.

-No vive con ellos porque dice que le gusta ir por libre –continuó Kite- Quiere convertirse en detective algún día –sonrió Kite paternalmente- Sus habilidades son extraordinarias para su edad pero no dejaba de ser un crío, así que no lo admitieron en la policía, así que un día oyó hablar de mí y fue a buscarme a mi agencia.

-¿Tan fácil? –preguntó Blyhte.

-Claro que no, antes tuvo que superar un par de pruebas que superó con matrícula.

Blythe se quedó pensativa mirando a Gon.

-Tienes casi mi misma edad y ya das lecciones a dos personas –dijo ella con una admiración- me das envidia…

-No es para tanto –dijo Kite ajustándose la gorra- ellos me han enseñado muchas cosas también…

-¡Kite, tengo que ir al baño! –dijo Gon cortando la conversación- ¿podemos subir ya?

Entonces Kite salió de su ensimismamiento y abrió la puerta del rellano. Gon y Blythe le siguieron a través de las escaleras hasta que llegaron a una puerta de color caoba. Kite sacó las llaves del bolsillo del pantalón y abrió la puerta. Entonces Gon entró corriendo dirigiéndose al baño.

-No es muy grande pero es muy acogedor –dijo Kite- perdona el desorden.

Era un apartamento de unos sesenta metros cuadrados, con tres habitaciones, una sala de estar, un salón y una cocina. La sala de estar estaba llena de archivadores y un sofá de color gris. Había papeles amontonados por todas partes de cualquier manera, algún que otro cachivache extraño despiezado y envoltorios de chucherías.

-Vaya…-dijo Blythe mirando hacia todas partes con curiosidad-. Nunca había estado en una casa que no fuera la mía…

-¿Sorprendida? –preguntó Kite.

-Por el desorden –dijo Blythe riendo suavemente.

-Siempre me gusta revisar algunos de mis viejos casos de vez en cuando… -dijo Kite-. ¿No deberías llamar a tu casa?, seguramente estén preocupados.

-Si si, claro –dijo Blythe bostezando.

Entonces sacó su teléfono móvil y le comentó a uno de los criados que comunicase que esa noche no volvería, que dormiría en casa el detective. Luego habló con su madre y le comentó todo lo ocurrido durante la misión. La madre se extrañó con la parte del sujeto de la máscara de gas pero no le dio mucha importancia, que simplemente sería "_Algún otro ladrón en busca del suero y que se quedó prendando por la belleza de su hija"_

Una vez Blythe cortó la llamada el detective acompañó a la chica a su habitación.

-Este es el cuarto donde dormirás –dijo señalando el cuarto de invitados- En ese armario en el cajón de abajo están los pijamas de Gon. Puedes elegir el que más te guste.

-Gracias por tu amabilidad –dijo Blythe haciendo una reverencia- Si es necesario mi familia te pagará un extra por esta molestia.

-No hace falta –dijo Kite quitándose la gorra y dando media vuelta para irse a su habitación.

-Por cierto Kite…-dijo la chica de pelo plateado sacándose algo del bolsillo- Mira esto.

Ella abrió la mano y le mostró a Kite una rosa blanca de seda, parecía ser era un broche.

-Me es familiar –dijo Kite mirándola con atención- cuando era pequeño tenía una igual… -dijo mientras se mordía la uña de pulgar- pero la perdí hace tiempo en N.G.L.

-¿La "perdiste? –Preguntó Blythe confusa.

-Si, estoy bastante seguro de ello –dijo Kite asintiendo con la cabeza y mirando a Blythe a los ojos.

_"__¿No se acuerda de nada?"_, pensó Blyhte.

-¿Y bien? –Preguntó Kite curioso- ¿Por qué me enseñas esto?

-Eh…-Blythe dudó por unos segundos- me lo encontré tirado cerca de tu agencia por la mañana. Pensé que quizás podría ser tuyo.

-Mucho has tardado en preguntarme acerca de ello –dijo Kite.

-En principio pensaba quedarme con él pero he recapacitado…-dijo Blythe girando los ojos hacia arriba y riendo.

-Bueno…se le pudo caer a cualquiera –dijo Kite examinando el broche- no es como si un broche de este tipo fuera poco común.

-Quizás quien lo encontró en N.G.L lo perdió ahí casualmente –dijo Blythe.

-Esa posibilidad existe, pero es muy remota…-dijo Kite devolviéndole el broche a la chica.

-Quédatelo, seguro que te favorece más que a mí –dijo Kite con una sonrisa amable.

Blythe se sonrojó por un momento.

_-_Bueno, que pases una buena noche –dijo Kite- ¡Hasta mañana!

-Buenas noches…-respondió Blythe apretando su mano sobre la rosa.

* * *

><p>Kite se dirigió a su cuarto: Era una habitación grande de color azul cielo y sencilla con un estantería repleta de libros, un escritorio bien organizado (en contraste con el caos de la sala de estar), un armario empotrado de color negro, un ordenador y una cama de color negra. Miró el reloj que había en su mesita de noche; eran las tres y media de la mañana.<p>

_"__Bueno, mañana es sábado así que podremos levantarnos tarde"_, pensó Kite para sí. Entonces escuchó un gritito que provenía de cerca del baño. Él salió corriendo a ver qué pasaba. Blythe estaba tapándose los ojos con las manos y totalmente roja como un tomate. Cuando vio a Kite aproximarse señaló el interior del baño.

-¿Ha pasado algo? –preguntó Kite preocupado.

Entonces miró dentro del cuarto de baño y se encontró una divertida imagen: Gon se había quedado totalmente dormido sobre la taza del wáter con los pantalones bajados… Obviamente dejando al descubierto sus vergüenzas.

Kite rió, no solía reírse de corazón pero aquella vez lo estaba haciendo de verdad. Blythe seguía tapándose la cara con las manos, iba vestida con un pijama que le quedaba perfecto, ni siquiera parecía que no era suyo. Era de color amarillo pálido y consistía en camisa y pantalón.

-Creí que una cirujana no se asustaría por ver la cosita de un hombre –dijo Kite con sorna.

-Había visto alguno en mis libros de anatomía -dijo Blythe desviando la mirada- pero esta es la primera vez que veo uno de verdad...

-En fin…-dijo Kite subiéndole los pantalones al chico y cogiéndolo en volandas- te toca la litera de arriba al parecer.

Blythe agarró por los pies a Gon y ayudó al detective a llevar al chico hasta la cama.

Volvieron a darse las buenas noches pero Kite no fue directamente a su cuarto. Se dirigió a la sala de estar a esperar sentado en el sofá y cuando se aseguró de que Blythe estaba dormida usó el teléfono de la sala de estar para llamar a alguien...

-¿Leorio? –dijo Kite- perdona por llamarte a estas horas, seguro que todavía sigues de fiesta.

-No, de hecho ya volvía a casa… ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Leorio con toda la fuerza de voluntad que pudo reunir.

-Tengo una muestra de algo que quiero que analices –dijo Kite sacando un pequeño tubo de ensayo.

-¿Qué es? –preguntó Leorio.

-No estoy seguro…-respondió Kite- pero sería necesario que vinieras lo antes posible.

-Claro, estoy a solo un par de manzanas –respondió Leorio hipando- ¿Es muy importante?

-Mas de lo que piensas…-respondió Kite- cuando hayas llegado al rellano llámame al móvil y bajaré a dártelo.

Pasado un rato Kite le entregó a su amigo aquello que quería que analizase.

-¿Se puede saber qué es? –preguntó Leorio irritado.

-Es una muestra de un suero que me mandaron recuperar los Amaise –respondió Kite- Dicen que es un suero contra un virus pero quisiera que me lo confirmases.

-Está bien –respondió masajeándose las sienes mientras cerraba los ojos- Lo tendré lo antes posible.

-Tomate tu tiempo –respondió Kite- quiero que me des un resultado sin fallos.

Kite le explicó a Leorio todo lo acontecido hace un rato y de cómo aprovechando la confusión aprovechó para tomar una muestra del suero.

Ambos se despidieron y Kite volvió a su cuarto, esta vez el detective si que pudo conciliar el sueño.

Nada sabía aun el detective sobre como esas dos cosas afectarían a su vida para siempre a lo largo de los próximos días.

* * *

><p>Gracias a todos los que leeis mi fic, en especial a Dante por sus reviews, no he podido responderte debidamente dado que no estas registrado en la página :P Espero que tu y otros fans de Hunter x Hunter esten disfruranto de mi obra.<p>

Si os ha gustado y quereis comentarme algo directamente podeis poneros en contacto conmigo via hotmail: songokups2 o con mi twitter Peichman

Un saludo y hasta la proxima!


End file.
